<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sawamura Daichi is Painfully Oblivious by Candycandysweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631978">Sawamura Daichi is Painfully Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet'>Candycandysweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out and dancing with his boyfriends is not really Daichi’s scene, which is why he’s casually sitting at the bar and watching them from afar. Nothing can go wrong while he’s sitting at the bar.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Or Daichi is very bad at catching hints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sawamura Daichi is Painfully Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to the club has never been Daichi's thing. Too many hot and drunk bodies moving around each other. Everyone is loud and excited to dance and Daichi can't even dance that well. So, he's not the biggest fan of scenes like this one. But his boyfriends love to get out and enjoy themselves which is how Daichi ends up here.</p>
<p>The only reason why Daichi kind of likes clubs now is because of his boyfriends' energy and way of making everyone around them have a good time. Before Daichi knows it, he's drinking and laughing and dancing just like anyone else. </p>
<p>Right now though, Daichi takes a seat with his drink at the bar and a soft smile on his face as he looks up at Tetsurou and Koutarou. Tetsurou runs his hand through Daichi's hair one last time, eyes scanning his face. "You sure you're alright with just sitting here while we dance? You know we love to have those thick thighs on the dance floor."</p>
<p>Koutarou nods excitedly in agreement. "Yes we do!! I love watching you dance, Dai!" His voice booms with excitement. Daichi only chuckles before beginning to shoo them off.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna be fine. You know I like to watch you two dance sometimes anyways. I won't suddenly get bored and lonely without you loud mouths around, alright?" Daichi says while smiling at them.</p>
<p>The two do leave Daichi though with a little hesitation. Tetsurou kisses Daichi's forehead and Koutarou kisses his cheek before they both scurry off to dance. Daichi keeps his eyes on the two, watching them dance together. Tetsurou grabs Koutarou by the hips and sways them both to the music. He can see Koutarou open his mouth in a delighted laugh as he leans into the press of his boyfriend's body. </p>
<p>Daichi is so enamored by the beautiful move of his boyfriends' that he doesn't even notice when someone sits next to him. His attention is only broken when he hears a new voice directed at him. "It seems like those two are finally gone, huh? They're an attractive couple," a voice on Daichi's right speaks up and suddenly Daichi turns his head to look at the owner of it.</p>
<p>A guy with slicked back black hair and a soft but charming smile stares back at him. The guy looks clean cut, no hair out of place, no wrinkles in the nice salmon button up he wears. He looks to be a bit taller than Daichi though but only a little. But that doesn't matter to Daichi, what he's concerned about is the reasoning this random man is sitting and talking to him.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah... they are..." Daichi responds awkwardly while looking towards the new man. He stares at him, letting his face be covered in confusion. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>The guy laughs, his voice a rich and joyous sound. "Oh, where are my manners? The name is Inaba Ken. I just saw you were left alone and wanted to give you some company. It's not like I have anyone to talk to since my friend floated off somewhere," Inaba says while grinning at Daichi, holding out his hand to shake.</p>
<p>Daichi stares at the hand before grabbing it and giving it a shake. "Sawamura Daichi. So, what brings you here, Inaba-san?" He asks, not one for much small talk but not wanting this situation to get painfully awkward. </p>
<p>"Oh no need for formalities. This is a casual talk between us. Just call me Inaba, alright?" Inaba leans closer to Daichi, purring out his name and Daichi feels a little confused by the close proximity. Maybe the guy likes to be close to people. "And I'm here with a friend. Got out of work and he wanted to come down and maybe meet a hot girl. Now he's left me alone at the bar so I'm waiting for him to float back over."</p>
<p>Daichi nods as he glances back to the dance floor. "Maybe he's out dancing with some of those people. I'm not much of a dancer myself so I'm just sitting here." Daichi's eyes lock back on Tetsurou and Koutarou and they wave at him with big smiles. He waves back.</p>
<p>"Hm, more of a laid back type then, Sawamura?" Inaba questions as he puts a hand on Daichi's back. Daichi stares at him curiously for a minute before he nods.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. I don't do much of the dancing and stuff. I'm way too awkward. What about you?"</p>
<p>Inaba hums and slides his hand down Daichi so it lays gently on the small of his back. Daichi isnt sure if this guy is overly touchy or what, but the gesture does confuse him a little. He makes no comment though. He's already a few drinks in tonight and he's used to the weight on his back. Sometimes it's from his boyfriends, sometimes Suga or Asahi will even keep a hand on him like that. Besides, the guy is lonely and his friend left him, Daichi's just keeping good company.</p>
<p>"I can say that my dancing skills are about as good as a flamingo on rollerblades flailing around," Inaba answers with a little smirk. Daichi snorts before laughing at the image put in his head, a wide smile on his face. </p>
<p>"That's such a stupid comparison!" He chuckles a little more.</p>
<p>Inaba laughs a little himself as he uses the hand not on Daichi to prop his head up. "Hey, a flamingo on rollerblades would be quite the sight, right? My dancing is just like that." Daichi huffs and laughs some more. "You have quite the projecting laugh and overall pleasant presence. I'm glad I ran into you tonight."</p>
<p>Daichi finally settles his laughter and flushes a little at the compliment. Unlike his ever boisterous boyfriends, Daichi is not one to handle compliments well. They never cease to make him start smiling like an idiot or all types of flustered. "Oh, thanks! Glad I can keep you company."</p>
<p>"Mhm, you wanna know something else?" Inaba leans closer, now grabbing Daichi's chin. Daichi freezes up a little. "I think you would be even better company at my place? What do you say?"</p>
<p>Daichi blinks a couple of times. How can he be better company at this guy's place? Well, he obviously can't accept anyways. Then he would be leaving his boyfriends and they would not be pleased with that. </p>
<p>Before Daichi can answer though, a voice cuts in. "I'm sorry but I think he's busy keeping us company," the voice says and Daichi immediately recognizes Tetsurou's voice. It's got a hint of a dangerous growl to it. </p>
<p>The hand on Daichi's back is moved and suddenly two strong arms are wrapping around him. He's pulled close, his back being pressed to a strong chest and he can feel a nose nuzzle into the crook of his neck immediately. Daichi tilts his head a little to see the ever recognizable gray and black hair. </p>
<p>"Huh? Weren't you two busy dancing away or whatever? I was just making sure your little friend here wasn't lonely this fine night," Inaba says casually as he locks eyes with Daichi again. "He's such a pretty catch too. I think he deserves to have a little fun with someone while you two enjoy yourselves."</p>
<p>Daichi feels the grip around himself tighten and Koutarou pulls his face away from Daichi's neck, now propping his head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he would never want to spend anymore time than he needs to with you."</p>
<p>Inaba chuckles, crossing his arms. "Well aren't you guys quite the protective friends. Don't worry, I'll be nice and gentle with him. Well, unless he asks me to be rough."</p>
<p>Tetsurou clicks his tongue and steps up closer to Inaba, using his height to make himself look more intimidating. "Hey, I really don't like you talking about my boyfriend like that."</p>
<p>"Your... boyfriend? You're telling me you're not dating that guy?" Inaba points at Koutarou who makes a huffy grumbling noise. "But you're dating Sawamura? I couldn't tell by how you were grinding on spiky hair over there."</p>
<p>Daichi stares blankly, the gears in his head slowly turning as the others talk. "I'm his boyfriend too, asshole. They're both my boyfriends," Koutarou snips, keeping his hold on Daichi like he's afraid he's going to run away.</p>
<p>Inaba scoffs. "Oh really? You guys have to be joking. You two look more like each other's type than Sawamura does. If this is your little lie to get people to back off your friend, it's certainly not working. Besides, he seemed to be rather interested in me. So you can quit the act and leave us alone."</p>
<p>Tetsurou looks close to setting a flame and jumping this guy. Daichi can tell as he looks at the way his messy haired boyfriend's eyebrow twitches and his hands clench and unclench rhythmically. He always gets like this when people get too touchy with Koutarou. Meanwhile, Koutarou has only strengthened his grip on Daichi. If Daichi was a lesser man, someone less thick and fit, he would probably be groaning in pain by now. Koutarou has always held Tetsurou a little tighter when girls begin to look his way more.</p>
<p>Slowly, the puzzle pieces come together though. They're upset because of this guy, reacting in ways that Daichi knows they do when they get jealous. Which means...</p>
<p>"You were flirting with me!" Daichi exclaims, garnering the attention of the other three. </p>
<p>Inaba has an open mouth, wide eyed expression. "Did you... did you not know?"</p>
<p>"I just thought you were being really nice and needed someone to talk to!" </p>
<p>Tetsurou looks at Daichi, his face so full of fondness as he bends down and presses a kiss against his temple. "Dai, I love you and you're so smart and talented. By damn are you bad at catching hints."</p>
<p>"I didn't know!" Daichi pouts, his face beginning to heat up in mild embarrassment. "People always flirt with you two. Not me!"</p>
<p>Daichi's very used to having to divert people away from his very attractive boyfriends. They're both so tall, well built, and have some of the most charming smiles he's ever seen. Koutarou always looks like a beautiful Adonis hopping around and Tetsurou's smirk with his pretty eyes always gets people weak in the knees. So Daichi is used to taking up the task of shooing off little flirts. Not being flirted with.</p>
<p>"So you really didn't catch on then, huh?" Inaba comments, expression a little annoyed. He sighs, composing himself a little. "Well then, now that you're aware of my advances. Would you be up for my offer? I promise I can treat you better than these two can."</p>
<p>Koutarou begins to grumble again and Daichi can't see his face well but he's sure he has a very pissy expression. "Fucker doesn't know when to give up."</p>
<p>Tetsurou clears his throat, shooting Inaba a dangerous smile. "I'm sorry, but we're actually going to be leaving now. Besides," he leans a little closer to the man, smile falling from his face. "My boyfriend has better taste than a boring looking, shriveled dick loser like you," he growls lowly before turning back to the other two. "Let's go." He jerks his head towards the door.</p>
<p>Koutarou nods before letting go and helping Daichi off the barstool. He grabs Daichi's hand and Tetsurou grabs the other before they walk towards the door. As they leave though, Koutarou makes a show of sticking his tongue out at Inaba.</p>
<p>The three walk out the bar, the brisk night air setting a little chill on them. Daichi knows that the cool of the night can help cool off his very heated boyfriends. He looks over at Tetsurou and the other smirks before leaning down to kiss Daichi. It's brief but searing and as he pulls away he hums happily before they begin their trek home.</p>
<p>"You're such an oblivious dork, babe." Daichi's cheeks go red again and he huffs.</p>
<p>"I seriously didn't know. I'm not used to that stuff."</p>
<p>Koutarou hums curiously. "How're you not used to it? People are all over you all the time!" </p>
<p>Daichi blinks at Koutarou, tilting his head. "No they're not."</p>
<p>“Yes they are!”</p>
<p>“No they’re not, Koutarou! I would’ve noticed!”</p>
<p>Tetsurou sighs and cuts in. “Yes they are, Daichi. You just don’t notice because you’re painfully oblivious to any advances directed at you.” He snickers a little. “You remember that girl at the ice cream place we went to that gave you extra whipped cream? She was totally into you.” </p>
<p>Daichi hums and shakes his head. “I just thought she messed up her portioning on mine.”</p>
<p>“That was totally on purpose! Oh! Or that guy Tetsurou literally glared holes into because he bumped into you and looked so enamored by you that he couldn’t move!” Koutarou laughs a little.</p>
<p>“I remember that guy. Looked like he was planning out his entire love story with Daichi then and there like some cliche movie plot...”</p>
<p>Daichi looks back and forth between the two, his expression filled with embarrassment. He didn’t think he was that oblivious. Sometimes Suga would call him a waste of brain cells when he wouldn’t notice a flirt or two. But he thought it was a rarity. But listening to his boyfriend’s is proving that this happens... far more than he thought.</p>
<p>“Oh wow... and I thought you two were the really hot ones. I didn’t know people got like that with me,” Daichi chuckles awkwardly. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m already completely yours. No one else can snatch me away because I’m devoted to you two after all.” Daichi smiles warmly at the two, happy to reassure them that he isn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>The walking suddenly stops and Daichi feels arms wrap around him and both sides. “Don’t say such cute things so suddenly! My heart might combust!” Koutarou exclaims.</p>
<p>Tetsurou huffs his agreement. “You’re literally too cute sometimes. It has to be illegal or something.” He presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “I love you, you dense man. You’re all mine.”</p>
<p>“And mine!” Koutarou adds a kiss to Daichi’s other cheek.</p>
<p>Daichi nods his head, feeling the warmth and love radiating off his boyfriend’s. “Yep, all yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>